Awakening
by Saliaven Chronotis
Summary: It gets better here, but things still haven't gotten really weird.
1. Professor Oaks illuminating discovery

This next story takes place after Ash and Misty get back from Hoenn and their near death experience. The last one (sorry I forgot to tell you) comes between Shockwaves and MM.  
The Awakening  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 1 

Chapter 1:  
Professor Oak's Illuminating discovery

As Ash and Misty swam together off the coast of Palette during one of their breaks, a pidgeotto flew up to them with a message. Ash took it and found that Professor Oak needed them immediately. "I wonder what this is about." said Ash as they came out of the water.  
"Probably another hair brained idea of his" Misty answered, taking off her mask and shaking out her hair.  
They trekked on and eventually came to Professor Oak's laboratory. They went around back, that being where Oak usually is and yes, there he was. Next to him were Gary and Nurse Joy. "Hello Professor, we came as soon as we could" Misty entered.  
"I can see that" said the Professor. Ash and Misty looked at each other and laughed along with everyone else. As they were laughing, a very masculine laugh came out of Nurse Joy and the two realized that it was Brock! "Why are you dressed like that, we have an excuse, you know" said Misty.  
"You caught me, it was actually because the girls wanted to see me like this" Brock said.  
"I think we should get back to the matter at hand" Professor Oak interjected. "We are here to witness the possible birth of a new pokemon. I have been studying how pokeballs and the environment interact and I think I can use the technology to fuse pokemon. I am going to try for a massive pokemon presence. As you can see, I have over two hundred pokeballs laid out here. They contain every pokemon that isn't legendary or unique." The assembled trainers looked stunned and were so speechless that Professor Oak decided to go on. He smiled and said "POKEBALLS GO!" The pokeballs opened and released their energy. They power began to center in one place and when the release was over, the energy didn't reform into anything.  
Professor Oak took out some instruments and a large monitor. "The information from my scans will show here." Oak said.  
After about half an hour, the screen flickered and started showing categories and actual readings. It wasn't good. The entire screen was covered in omegas. Ash said "But what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that every category registers as off scale." Oak said, awed like all the others now.  
"If it has the combined power and intelligence of all pokemon, why does it just sit there?" Gary inquired.  
"Wait! If it does have that power then…transform to um…um…" Ash spluttered.  
"Gengar!" Misty yelled. The glowing orb settled to the ground and turned into a Gengar. The instruments settled at a much lower number.  
"The component parts must only be partially fused" Oak said.  
"Go back to your natural shape" Oak commanded. It complied but turned purple.  
"It's the right shape, but why purple?" Ash said.  
Oak thought and then said "Turn into rattata and then back." This time, the orb was the correct white. "As I thought, it changes color when it changes type."  
"What is to be done with this?" Ash asked.  
"I figured that after I had done enough studying on it that I would have a tournament to claim it."  
Ash and Gary smiled "Hey, Ashy boy. Ready to lose?" Gary taunted.  
"Strong words from someone who has never caught a legend."  
"You cheated."  
"All is fair when catching pokemon. Other than stealing of course." And so the pre-tournament preparations began.

Note: I don't.


	2. The way to Indigo

Awakening  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 2 

Minichapter  
The way to Indigo

A week later, Palette had more people in it than ever before. The town was filled with contestants, spectators and fans. Professor Oak proclaimed that the qualifying matches to begin today and with any luck the main tournament could begin tomorrow. Ash, of course, was vibrating with the idea of a new tournament in order to show he was still better than Gary. Obviously Brock had joined for the opportunity to raise this creature and Misty had joined. When Ash asked her about it, she just said "It has water pokemon in its form, doesn't it?" Ash begrudged her that one.  
A call went out through the temporary town intercom. "The rounds now start, all trainers report to the arena." Oak had arranged for an express magnet train to Indigo. "Finally" said Gary from behind them. Ash spun around and there was his rival, smirking, with his umbreon standing next to him. Ash smiled too and said "After all this time I still don't know how you can sneak up on me."  
Gary looked smug "The same way you can't catch a pokemon standing in front of you, Ashy-boy. You have no awareness of your surroundings. Just look at how long it took you to realize that Misty liked you."  
It was Misty's turn to smile now "And a good thing, too. If Ash had that kind of intelligence, I wouldn't be able to have any fun with him."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked accusingly.  
"You can prank yourself without knowing it. Remember the time you ate moisturizer because you thought it was frosting?"  
"I had just eaten a cinnamon roll"  
"Twice? Or the time Brock made cupcakes and you ate it without knowing there was paper around it?"  
"That paper was thin and hard to see."  
"Or–" she didn't have time to go further, since the train was arriving. Gary had trouble getting to the train, as he was doubled over in laughter. When they were safely on he said "And all those things in school you used to walk into. Fire extinguishers, support beams" ticking off his fingers "people, doors and all sorts of other things."  
Now it was Misty's turn to laugh "Yeah, Ash. You have to say that constitutes a lack of awareness...wait, he's gone."  
Gary looked around and then Ash appeared behind him and whacked him on the back of the head. "So much for yours, aye?"  
"You win, we all have trouble with noticing things" Misty said.  
"Agreed" said Gary, rubbing his head.

Authors note: The examples of Ash's lack of awareness are unfortunately all from personal experience>.  
Authors other note: I still want comments and others things, I also would like Art if you feel so inclined since I have little to no artistic ability. My e-mail is and the site that the pics and other things are stored on currently is the photo area of Ressurrections


	3. Tournament for illuminorb

Awakening  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 3 

Tournament for Illuminorb

The next day, the trainers reported to the stadium for instructions. They were all led into an auditorium off the main area where they were told that the qualifying rounds were to be held in specially prepared rooms and that they had to beat four trainers to get in. They were assigned numbers and shown to their area. As Ash, Misty and Gary (thankfully for all of them) went off in separate directions, they waved goodbye and wished each other luck.  
Gary was bored, he had yet to see one trainer that had fought three trainers so far, and they had all been pathetic. The battles were three on three and he had yet to have even one pokemon defeated. When a guy with spiky hair and a sandslash entered the ring, Gary wasn't expecting anything interesting in this match either...until they started. He sent out a butterfree that somehow defeated Gary's arcanine. Gary was interested now. He sent out golem, which managed to beat the other trainer's butterfree. The trainer then sent out the sandslash, which beat golem, but not by much and was handily taken by Umbreon. The final pokemon, a haunter, surprised Gary. It then surprised him further by putting up a good fight against Umbreon, but eventually Umbreon won and Gary advanced to the tournament. The trainer turned to leave, but Gary caught up and asked "How are your pokemon able to ignore type?" to which the trainer responded "I train wild pokemon with special training techniques." and then he walked off.  
Misty was even more bored than Gary since she had no opponent that was worth her fighting. She wondered how the others were doing and as it happened, as usual, Ash was having the best time of all of them. His battles had all been hard and interesting. His first was the best by far, though. As he thought about it, looking for the others, it was one he had been hoping for. The battle was against Lance, who had joined Team Rocket a while ago when he decided that they seemed to be doing better than he was. When Ash first saw him, he announced that he had been sent to defeat Ash as revenge for beating Giovanni and to show that he was a better leader for Team Rocket. When they started, it looked like an easy battle. Pikachu took Lances gyarados like it was nothing. Lance then beat pikachu with a dragonite, which then also beat his Alacazam. Ash was in a spot, he didn't know what to do so he did what he always did in times like these. Send out muk. It turned out that this was the best thing he could have done, muk decimated Lances Dragonite and his Aerodactyl.  
The three met up with Brock in a small restaurant and no one was surprised that anyone got through. Gary and Misty were surprised Ash had such a good time and grumbled about Ash's talent for that. The main event wasn't until the next day and Gary needed supplies(pikachu was bored and went with them). He and Brock went off to the convenience store, leaving Ash and Misty alone again. They smiled at each other, kissed and then went off to look for something to do. As luck would have it, they passed an information stand and noticed on the map that there was a secluded lake a bit up north. They figured no one would be there, since it was surrounded on every side by at least five miles of thick forest. They looked at each other, smiled again and then Ash finally broke the silence "Race ya to our room." Misty laughed and said "I'll take you up on that." And they ran to their hotel, up the stairs and then Misty got to the doorknob about ten seconds ahead of Ash. "How do you run so fast?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Exercise and vegetables, two things you never have" Misty replied. Ash was already in a very good mood and Misty couldn't help but be in one too. They grabbed their bags and raced to the roof, Misty defeating Ash handily once more. They switched over to their pidgeot costumes, grabbed their bags in their talons and took off to see what the lake was like.  
A little while and a lot of flirtatious flying later, they arrived at the lake and found it to be exactly what they hoped it to be. They both switched to their Golduck costumes and swam around for a while, then they lay on the coast and watched the passing scenery. After awhile, Ash noticed Misty had her eyes closed and he said "Misty?" she opened her eyes a bit and said "Ya, Ash?"  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure you were awake still."  
She closed her eyes again and said "Well, you can tell now. Besides, I can't sleep with my arms under my head." Ash slipped off and put on his pidgeot costume (with great difficulty). He then flew over, grabbed Misty and threw her into the lake. "Ash Ketchum! After all these years, you haven't grown up yet!" Misty yelled up at him.  
"Why thank you, Mist. And may I say that you are more beautiful than you were when I first met you." They both laughed at this and when Misty managed to get out, she got into her pidgeot costume and joined him in the air. "Ready to go then?" she asked.  
"Sure" and just like that they picked up their things and flew back.  
When the main tournament finally started, Ash was restless. His was the third battle and he couldn't wait. According to his program, he was battling a person he had never heard of and he wanted to see how they battled. Misty and Gary were before him, though and he got a very good show watching them pound the other trainers. Gary especially gave a good performance when he called an explosion attack against his opponents Venusaur. When it finally came to him, he was bubbling over with energy. He jogged onto the field and found his opponent to be...Joy? Ash was confused a moment, then had an idea. He activated his psychic amplifier and took a look at Joys mind and he was on the money. It was Brock. "Hey, Brock. I didn't know that you entered."  
"I didn't want you to know, it ruins the surprise."  
"Misty was right. After all these years, none of us have changed at all have we?"  
Brock just laughed and the battle began. Forretress was Brocks first pokemon. Pikachu finished it off easily enough but was defeated by ninetails. Snorlax made quick work of ninetails and steelix. They both stepped down and went into the stands to watch the next battle. Ash got ready because he knew who it was even without seeing his program. Gary was his next opponent, and Gary had been training for sure after his last defeat.  
Just as Ash suspected,. Gary was a much harder opponent that before and Ash might have lost easily but for luck and muk. Pikachu was taken out by nidoking, which was then beat by Alakazam. Umbreon beat Alakazam and muk beat Umbreon. After a very long battle between muk and blastoise, muk finally enveloped the poor creature and ended the battle. Misty beat an up and coming trainer from Trovita and there was an intermission for the two to prepare. After making the necessary changes and healing his pokemon, he decided to talk to Misty. She apparently was doing the same, since they both tried to talk at once. In the end Ash said "same as always?" and Misty replied "same as always."  
When the battle (6 on 6) started, they were both ready for a real match. In the end they were left with pikachu against starwe. Pikachu tried thunder and starwe used rapid spin. Starwe tried hydro pump and pikachu used agility. Neither could do anything to the other until Ash saw a repeat of a battle he had long ago in his minds eye. "Pikachu, use quick attack and climb the hydro pump next time it is released." Misty didn't hear since she was so busy trying to win and she ordered another hydro pump resulting in starwe being defeated.  
When they met again outside the arena, Professor Oak ran up to them before anything could be said and gave Ash Illuminorb. He said then "this is a special pokeball made for this pokemon. Since it was so massive, it required a more durable and powerful ball."  
"Thanks, professor."  
"You're welcome, Ash" As Ash went back to the train, Misty said, "I wonder if I'll ever figure out where you get your battling skills."  
"If you refer to how I got you, take a better look. That was a strategy you taught me." They both laughed and set back for their gym and hopefully some time in one place.  
Authors note: Yes! I admit it, I am the sole owner of pokemon and I'm rich! HAHAHAHA RIIIICH!!!!! I now give it over to some companies to mess up.


	4. Ding dong the witch is back

Awakening  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 4 and the last 

Ding-Dong the witch is back

As Ash and Misty were walking back to Cerulean. They noticed a person on the road. "Isn't that Agatha?" Misty asked.  
"I thought she was dead." Ash said.  
"I'm not dead and neither is my hearing." Agatha yelled.  
"Witch" Misty muttered.  
"I heard that, and I'm more of a shaman. If you knew what was good for you, you'd shut your trap! Or maybe Ash would like to spend some time as a pikachu again."  
"I know you don't just appear for no reason. Why are you here?"  
"To show you a little magic for catching. You're so pathetic I thought I would show you a thing or two." With that, she started chanting and a portal opened up. It seemed to go to the realm of the unknown. She picked an A shaped one out and took it. "Watch and learn" she said and threw it down yelling "A is for Arcanine" and Arcanine appeared. The unknown floated lazily back in and the portal closed.  
"Impressive, but here is another way, Illuminorb go and transform into an arcanine." Illuminorb complied and then Ash said "Gengar, Eevee, Raticate." It turned into each in turn and then to its original shape. Agatha saw this, grumbled and disappeared.  
At that point pikachu had been thinking and then started talking. Ash listened and then said "interesting idea."  
"What?" said Misty.  
"A new move called thunder cannon. Illuminorb, use double team and spit into your electric components." Illuminorb did so "Now all of you rain dance then thunder" they did so and then as the lightning was about to strike "back to your illuminorb form." All the lightning started to move towards illuminorb "use the lightning to create a massive zap cannon." Illuminorb did so and a large hole was put in a nearby mountain. "We can use this if faced with space invaders, maybe" Ash said stunned by the display.  
"Have you noticed that illuminorb only responds to commands and never does anything to show it has free will?" Misty asked.  
"Ya, maybe I should check out its mind." Ash turned on his psychic amplifier and looked into illuminorbs mind. He then felt all the emotions in it and all sorts of messages. The pokemon seemed to be in turmoil with itself. "Give it a command, Mist" he said and she told it to tackle. The minds then suddenly heard the command and all went the same way, pokemon obeying until it was over. Ash then commanded it to thundershock and parts of the mind settled while others kept arguing. Ash told all this to Misty who then took a look herself and then said "Illuminorb, work out a way to get control of yourselves." The minds stopped arguing and they started to figure out how to get along. "It'll be awhile, but I think they will work something out." She said.

Authors note:  
This story took awhile actually. I was hoping to get on, but it just kept going. You can tell by the ending that I just wanted to put the last bit in and finish it. By the way, I don't know where disclaimers go or how many I need so I don't own pokemon. I do however plan on building and patenting the intramental portal, which opens up a gate to any dimension that can be imagined. This would create a problem since you can't copyright a plane of existence otherwise someone would have already.


End file.
